


New Crush

by ack



Series: Archie x Reggie [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crush, Discovery, M/M, fun and fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: A drabble about Reggie discovering he likes Archie





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"Reggie having a crush on Archie? If you can." ___

“So Kevin,” Reggie says as they sit in the student lounge, the other members of their gang in the cafeteria, “what you’re telling me is you like guys… because they are guys?”

They’ve been discussing why they like who they like, initially because Reggie (due to his ego) was curious if he was Kevin’s type, but it evolved into a full-blown conversation about sexuality.

“Well, yes, but- okay. Why do you like girls?” Kevin answers his question with a question, and Reggie pauses then nods in understanding. He knows he likes girls because they are sweet, the chase is fun, and he likes to please.

“Oh, and you just think like that for guys,” Reggie says, running a hand through his hair, thinking it over.

“For example,” Kevin sits forward in his chair, “I won’t go after straight guys, but take Archie,” he says, picking up his pencil case as if it’s the redhead, “he’s an all-around nice guy, athletic, and plays guitar,” he looks back up to Reggie, “that works for everyone.”

Reggie nods, thinking about it, “yeah he really can work that guitar,” he stares over Kevin’s shoulder in thought, and misses Kevin raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Well here he comes now,” Kevin says, standing up and gathering his things, “see you in P.E, hey Archie.”

Archie nods a goodbye to Kevin as he walks into the lounge and time slows for Reggie.

Archie turns his head to face Reggie and his mouth widens into a dazzling smile. Reggie hears the intake of his own breath, and is suddenly picturing him and Archie walking hand in hand: a true power couple.

“Reggie,” he snaps out of his reverie and Archie is waving one hand in front of him, “I was asking if you are joining the rest of us at Pops after school.”

“Yes, mhmm,” Reggie stands up, brushing off his pants and grabbing his bag, “yep, I’ll be there Archie,” he claps a hand on Archie’s back and his hand lingers for a moment before he rips it away, feeling the burn of touching Archie in his palm.

“Cool,” Archie says, not noticing Reggie’s epiphany.

Reggie reluctantly follows Archie as he leaves the study lounge, wondering what to do about his newly discovered crush.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
